L'amour de l'amitié
by unfairleycat
Summary: Lorsque Minerva McGonagall reçoit une nouvelle lettre, c'est l'éclatement des sentiments. Des questionnements, des souvenirs... et des surprises!


_«__Minerva se plongea dans son travail, se révélant un professeur strict mais stimulant. S'il est vrai qu'elle gardait sous son lit une boîte fermée à clé contenant des lettres de Dougal McGregor, cela valait mieux (se disait-elle avec conviction) que d'y conserver sa baguette magique. Elle éprouva néanmoins un choc lorsque Isobel lui annonça sans y penser (au milieu d'une lettre qui détaillait les nouvelles locales) que Dougal avait épousé une fille d'un autre fermier. Tard dans la soirée, Albus Dumbledore trouva Minerva en larmes dans sa salle de classe et elle lui raconta toute l' histoire.»_

Voici une partie de la biographie de McGonagall, tirée du site Pottermore, qui m'a émue et que j'ai voulu développé.

**TakeASmile**, celle qui m'a initiée aux ff, je lui dédie cet Os parce qu'elle le vaut bien et qu'elle adore McGonagall !

* * *

Elle venait de recevoir cette lettre. Une nouvelle lettre de sa mère. Mais cette fois-ci, elle n'était pas sans causer des ravages au cœur de Minerva. Elle ressassait sans cesse cette phrase qui l'avait anéantie sur le coup de l'émotion: _Nous avons assisté__au mariage du fils des McGregor la semaine dernière avec ton père. Dougal était radieux et son épouse parfaite._

Elle ne pouvait pas savoir se dit-elle. Sa mère, Isobel Ross, une sorcière particulièrement douée en Sortilèges, ne savait rien de l'amour qu'éprouvait Minerva pour Dougal, et _avant_, Dougal pour Minerva. La lettre était arrivée le matin même, peu après qu'elle eue fini son petit-déjeuner et bavardait en compagnie des autres professeurs de la table, ses collègues. C'était un matin agréable et ensoleillé de mai. Les rayons du soleil éclairaient la Grande Salle d'une si grande luminosité. Ce matin-là, Minerva fut particulièrement enthousiaste de ce renouveau qu'offrait la nature qu'elle en avait revêtu une magnifique robe verte, couleur de son Écosse natale qu'elle chérissait tant. Après avoir lu la lettre, elle s'était vite éclipsée, loin du tumulte habituel de la Grande Salle et de tout regard. Minerva, qui correspondait très souvent avec sa mère, ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une réponse si hâtive. Elle traversa les couloirs déserts de Poudlard, sous les yeux interrogateurs des différents tableaux mais n'ayant qu'une seule chose en tête à présent: rejoindre ses appartements le plus vite possible.

Elle fît les cent pas dans sa petite chambre austère du premier étage. Maudissant cette fameuse épouse. Cette femme qui aurait pu être elle si elle n'avait pas eu la sagesse et le courage d'interdire cette demande en mariage que Dougal lui avait faite, un jour où ils se tenaient tous les deux au milieu d'un champ. Un jour où Dougal n'avait que d'yeux pour Minerva. Un jour où Minerva était heureuse au fond d'elle-même. Elle avait préféré ce monde, le monde de Poudlard, un monde où elle pouvait exercer librement son immense talent en matière de magie à celui d'un monde où elle aurait dû vivre dans le secret, mais avec Dougal. Le choix avait été une chose cruelle pour elle. Elle avait passé une nuit d'intenses réflexions. La magie et Dougal étaient ce qu'elle affectionnait le plus au monde. Pourtant, le lendemain Minerva n'avait pas pu se résoudre à accepter cette demande en mariage, peur de commettre la même erreur que sa mère. Car Dougal ne savait rien de ce monde magique dans lequel Minerva évoluait chaque jour depuis ses onze ans. Ils auraient donc été à l'autel avec la moitié de la vie de Minerva cachée? Elle ne pouvait admettre cette bêtise. Insensé s'était-elle dite.

_Dougal ne savait rien de moi. Il ne savait pas qui j'étais vraiment au fond_, pensa-t-elle.

Mais sous cette assurance, Minerva se laissa tomber toute entière sur son lit. Sa main gauche, qui tenait encore la lettre de sa mère, se posa sur son cœur. Son annulaire lui fît terriblement mal en cet instant sans qu'elle en sache la raison. Ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange façon, peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie prient-ils une aussi grande intensité. Et d'ailleurs, qu'avait-elle de plus que Minerva cette femme qui avait épousée Dougal? Était-elle donc mieux qu'elle? Comment Dougal avait-il pu l'oublier si vite? Elle se posait une multitude de questions à en perdre la tête. Pour intensifier la douleur, son esprit lui rappela les lettres de Dougal qu'elle avait pris soin de cacher sous son lit, dans une boîte scrupuleusement fermée à clé. Elle voulait se rappeler ses doux mots qui avait jadis toucher son cœur. Devait-elle vraiment la rouvrir? Soudain, la cloche qui annonçait la première heure de cours à Poudlard sonna et Minerva n'eut pas de réponse à sa question.

Elle sursauta. Elle avait complètement oublié que dans quelques instants elle devra se tenir face à une classe entière remplie d'élèves, pleins de paires d'yeux posés sur elle. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à faiblir, pas maintenant en tout cas. Elle devait reprendre contenance. Elle le devait, elle n'avait pas le choix aujourd'hui. Elle se releva en vitesse. Ne se pardonnant pas l'émotion que tout son cœur avait fait surgir pour une simple lettre.

Elle froissa la lettre comme si cela aurait pu atteindre le cœur de Dougal et la jeta dans une poche de sa robe avec une énergie impressionnante pour une personne qui venait de se perdre dans l'océan de ses émotions. La gorge serrée par la mauvaise nouvelle, elle se hâta de partir de sa chambre. Réajusta au passage son chignon plus que jamais serré. Se coiffa de son éternel chapeau de sorcière qu'elle pris soin de mettre au millimètre près sur sa tête. Enfin, elle prit la direction de sa salle de Métamorphose où devait avoir lieu son premier cours en présence des élèves de Gryffondor et Serpentard de quatrième année.

Au cours des heures qui suivirent, le professeur McGonagall se montra particulièrement sèche envers ses élèves, plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle parla toute la journée d'un ton cassant, un ton à faire faiblir le plus grand des chênes.

\- « Si Smith et Wright voudraient bien cesser de faire les enfants de cinq ans pendant que _je_ parle... »

\- « Miss Brown, ramasser les devoirs que vous deviez tous faire pour aujourd'hui et apportez-les moi sur mon bureau... maintenant! »

\- « Enlevez cette horrible chose de vos cheveux, Miss Black! »

Et dans une profonde déception, l'élève en question enleva la pince rose qui ornait ses magnifiques cheveux bruns clairs. Tout les élèves de Poudlard le savait. Hors de question de mettre en colère ou simplement contredire leur professeur irascible. Ou bien elle offrirait à quiconque le souhaitait ce regard pénétrant, glacial, noir. Mais personne au sein de Poudlard ne fut assez sot pour un jour braver cet interdit. Il est vrai que, si le professeur McGonagall avait formulé cette demande expresse, ce fut simplement le fait que tout ce qu'elle détestait commençait sans doute par la frivolité. D'autant plus que la couleur de cette pince ne passait pas inaperçue pour une respectable jeune fille de Gryffondor. _Rose_. Une couleur que Minerva ne supportait aucunement. Une couleur qui lui inspirait le dégoût, le mépris, la haine. S'il y avait bien une couleur à bannir dans ce pays, c'était sans nul doute le rose pour le professeur de Métamorphose.

La cloche qui indiquait la fin du dernier cours de la journée sonna. Il était venu le moment qu'elle redoutait le plus. Elle allait se retrouver de nouveau seule avec cette maudite lettre. Sans que personne ne le sache ni que Minerva se l'avoue, ses élèves, médiocres ou brillants, lui avaient permis de se concentrer sur autre chose que la nouvelle du matin. Elle y avait repensée par moment, elle ressentait la tristesse revenir, mais Minerva McGonagall était forte. Minerva appartenait à la maison de Godric Gryffondor après tout. Une fierté qui l'avait marquée, et ce, depuis que le Choixpeau magique l'avait envoyée dans cette maison. Elle ne devait pas entacher ce nom par la simple faiblesse de ses sentiments. Non, elle ne se le permettrait jamais. Elle se reconcentra autant qu'elle le pouvait – et d'une volonté de fer – sur son cours de Métamorphose, jettant la lettre de sa mère et Dougal au plus profond de sa conscience. Aucun élève qui eut cours de métamorphose ce jour-ci n'aurait pu déceler dans le professeur McGonagall le moindre signe qui aurait montré de la faiblesse.

Le dernier cours de Métamorphose de la journée venait de prendre fin avec des élèves de deuxième année et les retardataires se hâtèrent de rejoindre leurs camarades hors de la classe du professeur McGonagall. Le son sec et tranchant de ses pas résonna à travers la pièce quand elle alla fermer la porte de sa salle derrière le dernier élève. A présent seule dans sa tour d'ivoire, la mélodie de sa démarche sembla peu sûre d'elle. Elle n'avait pas oublié que la lettre était encore tout près d'elle. Elle s'assît à une table qu'occupait auparavant une brillante élève de Gryffondor. Elle sortit le papier froissé, chiffonné qui causait sa tristesse depuis le début de la journée. Elle le posa bien à plat sur la table, lissa de ses mains la lettre de sa mère, comme on aurait réparé un cœur déchiré et relu chaque ligne, chaque centimètre carré du parchemin puis enfin, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'effondrer entièrement sur la table. Elle se permit de pleurer à présent. Elle se permit ce moment qu'elle qualifiait sans cesse de _faiblesse_. Elle ne remarqua pas que son chapeau, d'ordinaire si bien centré, tomba à terre. Dougal était marié à présent. Il était sans doute heureux auprès de sa femme dans le comté du Caithness, en Écosse. Ils vivaient dans la ferme familiale de Dougal. Avait-il donc tout oublié de Minerva? Depuis le jour où, le lendemain de sa demande en mariage, elle l'avait rejoint un matin de dimanche brumeux pour lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas accepter. Mais Minerva n'avait pas pu lui donner de raison valable, le Code International du Secret Magique le lui interdisait. Mais c'est précisément pour ce monde qu'elle avait quitté Dougal. En était-elle plus heureuse? Elle le devait. Parmi ces interrogations incessantes dont elle se torturait l'esprit, elle entendit un froissement de robe à peine audible, qui venait du couloir, dos à elle. C'était sans doute un élève retardataire. Ses bras entourant toujours sa tête, elle replongea de plus belle dans les méandres de ses pensées. Pourquoi Dougal ne l'avait-il pas plus retenue? Aurait-elle pu changer d'avis? Qu'était-il en train de faire actuellement? Minerva se remémora les souvenirs de ce moldu qu'elle aimait tant. Les longues ballades à travers les champs de blé, les embrassades passionnées les soirs d'été, le souffle chaud de Dougal sur la nuque de Minerva, les promesses, les _Je t'aime_, les rires enivrés de joie, les enlacements exaltés et les sourires enflammés. Ô combien Dougal était un homme envoûtant et séduisant. Et Minerva une femme attrayante qui aimait de tout son cœur. Ces moments lui paraissaient si lointains à présent. Où était passée la jeune fille autrefois enthousiaste auprès de Dougal? Lui restait-il une once de bonheur? Elle sentit soudain une personne s'asseoir près d'elle. A côté d'elle. Elle se raidit aussitôt comme si un seau d'eau glacée venait de la heurter. Minerva constata avec stupeur qu'il faisait nuit. Elle put cependant voir la personne assise à ses côtés. La clarté qu'offrait la pleine lune à travers sa salle de Métamorphose lui permit de distinguer Albus Dumbledore en personne.

Il était là, un sourire bienveillant au visage. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir à ce point perdu le contrôle de ses émotions. _Si idiote_ pensa-t-elle. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver ni ouvrir la porte. Cependant, elle se ressaisit très vite, se crispa et les larmes laissèrent place au visage de marbre, impénétrable, caractéristique du professeur McGonagall. Cette force de caractère semblait être digne d'une déesse de la guerre. Pourtant, le directeur de Poudlard la regarda de ses yeux perçants. Minerva n'aimait pas cela, il donnait l'impression d'être passée au peigne fin. Sous une apparence dure se cache des revers de fragilité, Dumbledore le savait. Il émanait de lui une sorte d'aura de chaleur que Minerva trouva apaisante.

\- Bonsoir Professeur Dumbledore, commença le Professeur McGonagall pour interrompre ce silence qu'elle trouva insupportable.

\- Bonsoir Professeur McGonagall ! répondit Dumbledore. Vous nous avez bien manquer lors du festin, il y a déjà quelques heures maintenant.

Minerva réalisa soudain. Elle avait passé la soirée, en larmes, assise à une table de sa salle de Métamorphose. Elle avait manqué le dîner dans la Grande Salle en compagnie des autres professeurs et des élèves. Comment avait-elle pu oublier? Comment avait-elle pu laisser une _simple_ lettre la fragiliser à ce point?

\- Je n'avais pas faim, dit-elle sur un ton qui ne laissait convaincre personne.

Dumbledore tendit la main.

\- Même pas pour une Chocogrenouille?

Minerva la prit et sourit. Elle avait toujours été amusée par l'ironie du directeur. Ce fut la première fois que les larmes laissèrent place à un léger sourire depuis qu'elle avait reçu la lettre de sa mère. Dumbledore remarqua ce brusque changement sur son visage et reprit:

\- Qu'y a-il pour vous tourmentez à ce point?

C'était précisément la question à laquelle Minerva ne voulait pas répondre. Dumbledore était bien la dernière personne devant qui elle tenait à pleurer ou même confier ses secrets. C'était son directeur après tout. Et le directeur de Poudlard. Elle ne devait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas. Cependant, il lui sembla en cet instant-même que Dumbledore était la seule personne à laquelle elle pouvait se libérer et parler sans crainte. Elle lui tendit la lettre et à sa vue, le visage de Minerva se décomposa et des larmes perlèrent ses yeux et bientôt ses joues. Elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant devant le directeur. Dumbledore prit le bout de parchemin d'un air grave et le lu. Minerva ne pouvait pas le regarder. Elle ne voulait pas voir sa réaction quand il saurait la _stupide_ raison de son tourment. Serrant ses deux poings plus que jamais sur la table, elle contemplait l'acharnement qu'elle y mettait. Elle s'enfonçait les ongles dans ses pauvres mains endolories par la douleur. Elle eut un choc quand Dumbledore posa sa main sur les siennes, toutes tremblantes. Une sorte de choc thermique. Comme elle n'en avait jamais ressenti de tel dans sa vie. Les mains du professeur de Métamorphose étaient plus gelées, plus dures qu'une pierre quand celle du professeur Dumbledore, une main douce, tiède, réconfortante s'était posée sur elles. Minerva n'osa pas regarder le directeur. Elle savait qu'en ce moment-même, son regard aussi était posé sur elle. Parmi toutes les nouvelles locales que la lettre de sa mère lui annonçait dans sa lettre, Dumbledore avait perçu laquelle l'affectait le plus depuis le matin.  
A travers des larmes qu'elle n'arrivait plus à contenir, Minerva osa regarder le directeur de Poudlard et après un effort considérable, elle dit:

\- Vous devez me trouver bien idiote...

\- Mon cher professeur, s'il y avait une personne à blâmer dans ce monde, vous seriez sans aucun doute la dernière! rassura Dumbledore qui la regardait à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune d'un air sincère.

Minerva finit par le regarder d'un air suspicieux. Elle se mettait toujours en garde des compliments qu'on pouvait lui adresser. Elle n'aimait pas les faux semblants. Elle, qui était toujours restée dans le droit chemin.

\- L'amour fait bien des ravages dans nos cœurs, l'amour est destructeur mais c'est sans doute le plus beau des sentiments, un sentiment pur, plus puissant face à n'importe quelle magie de ce monde. Je serai plus heureux que quiconque s'il y avait un peu plus d'amour dans ce monde, reprit-il.

En cet instant, les joues de Minerva se perlèrent davantage de larmes qu'avant. Elle pensa à Dougal. Les paroles d'Albus l'avaient touché au plus profond de son cœur d'une façon presque étrange. Minerva sentait sa poitrine arrachée, son cœur explosé. Comme si ces douces paroles étaient le seul sortilège pour en extraire le venin. N'y avait-il pas une quelconque formule magique pour réparer les blessures d'amour? Dumbledore ne pouvait-il donc pas plutôt l'aider en ce sens? Puis revenant à elle, Minerva replongea son visage dans ses mains. Elle ne pouvait plus entendre de quelconque discours pittoresques prônant l'amour. Elle ne voulait plus ressentir quelque chose qui se rapportait à de l'amour. Elle était triste à s'en empaler le cœur. Ne plus rien ressentir, joie comme tristesse. Ne plus être humaine. Elle voulait être de glace pour toujours.

Soudain, sans que Minerva ne s'y attende, Albus se pencha vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle ne résista pas. Elle n'avait plus la force de refuser quoi que ce soit. Minerva tomba presque dans les bras de Dumbledore, qui l'empêchèrent de tomber à terre. A présent, elle sanglotait auprès de lui. A travers des spasmes accompagnés de larmes intarissables, elle lui expliqua ce qu'elle ressentait de la nouvelle qui la faisait tant souffrir. Ses larmes inondèrent bientôt leurs robes de sorcier. Il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait pas pas pleurer depuis si longtemps qu'elle devait balayer ce torrent de malheur à tout prix. Elle se sentait vide, vide comme une coquille d'escargot abandonnée. Elle craignait que le directeur ne comprenne pas d'être à ce point tourmentée. Mais Albus savait en réalité. Que Dumbledore ne comprenne pas Minerva aurait été un mensonge. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait. Sa tragédie familiale, son amour perdu. Aussi, après que Minerva se fut confiée sur sa douleur amoureuse, Albus partagea son sombre passé, tout en réconfortant Minerva. Elle ne semblait pas y croire. Un tel être, remplit de sagesse et de bonté, avait traversé bien de terribles souffrances. Et pourtant, il n'en était pas moins débordant d'amour pour tous. _Comment était-ce possible? _D'une certaine manière, le récit d'Albus l'avait en quelque sorte apaisée de sa tristesse. Il partageaient bien de souffrances semblables, à commencer par leurs amours perdus ainsi que le déchirement de leur famille respective. Il étaient donc là, Minerva dans les bras d'Albus, assis sur deux chaises de la salle de Métamorphose du professeur McGonagall, à l'ordinaire occupés par les élèves de Poudlard. A s'avouer leurs secrets les plus enfouis au fond d'eux-mêmes dont seuls eux détenaient les clés pour les ouvrir. Les clés semblaient rouillées, n'ayant jamais servies qu'à enfouir tout malheur plutôt qu'en ouvrir pour extraire la souffrance. Au fond, Albus et Minerva se ressemblaient plus qu'ils n'y laissaient paraître. Leur réserve mutuelle et habituelle auprès de leur entourage disparu ce soir-là.

Ce soir-là, ce fut l'amitié naissante entre deux âmes déchirées par la souffrance. Deux âmes qui se comprenaient mutuellement. Et le début d'une longue et sincère amitié.


End file.
